Le mie di ragioni del cuore
by 09chelsea
Summary: Here is Candy's point of view to what happened in the other one shot i wrote!


Avevo rovinato tutto.

Avevamo passato una stupenda estate insieme, avevo avuto modo di scoprire tante nuove cose che lo riguardavano e avevo persino conosciuto sua madre, la bellissima e famosissima attrice di Broadway Eleonor Baker.

Non so cosa mi prese quel giorno ma quando si avvicinò per baciarmi rimasi cosi sorpresa e provai una tale paura che lo schiaffeggiai. Quando mi schiaffeggiò a sua volta invece di capire le sue ragioni mi lasciai sopraffare dalle mie emozioni e gli disse delle cose stupide e orribili.

Si commettono dei gravi errori quando si ha paura di ammettere i propri sentimenti e li stavo pagando sulla mia stessa pelle. Come avevo potuto accusarlo di essere un bruto e di prendersi gioco di me?

Per colpa della mia sciocca reazione non ci eravamo parlati per un po' ma poi ricevetti quel biglietto dove mi chiedeva di incontrarlo nelle scuderie.

Approfittai della copertura naturale offertami dal buio, quella sera faceva molto freddo e io mi sentivo nervosa, non solo non sapevo cosa aspettarmi ma temevo che ciò che avesse avuto da dirmi avrebbe potuto non piacermi.

Arrivai alle scuderie col cuore in gola.

Aprii la porta con cautela e provai a chiamarlo sottovoce

"Terence?" l'eco del mio lieve sussurro, ma non rispose nessuno, dovevo essere arrivata prima di lui.

Mi chiusi la porta alle spalle e attesi al buio per qualche minuto che parve durare un'eternità.

All'improvviso sentii entrare qualcuno furtivamente, cercai di non fare alcun rumore, sapevo che se mi avessero scoperto sarebbero stati guai seri.

"Candy?" sentii la suo voce che mi chiamava. Accesi una lampada ad olio che avevo trovato li.

Il mio cuore batteva all'impazzata, quanto mi era mancato sentirgli pronunciare il mio nome, con quel sussurro poi mi aveva fatto venire i brividi lungo la schiena.

Alla fioca luce offerta da quella lampada, era ancora più bello, i suoi occhi blu mi fissavano curiosi.

Passarono pochi istanti dal momento in cui realizzammo di essere stati attirati in una trappola

al momento in cui fummo colti in flagrante da alcune suore capeggiate dalla direttrice, Suor Gray.

Non era stato lui a mandarmi quel messaggio.

Vidi Iriza spuntare da dietro le suore e capii che aveva messo in atto la sua vendetta: aveva giurato che ce l'avrebbe fatta pagare per la festa in bianco.

Mentre Suor Chris mi trascinava fuori per confinarmi in prigione, Suor Gray mi informava che sarei stata espulsa.

Non riuscivo a trattenere le lacrime e le mie parole echeggiavano nelle fredde scuderie, cariche di paura : "Terence! Terence non mi abbandonare!Per favore aiutami!"

Le sue parole "Candy non ti succederà nulla te lo giuro!Stai tranquilla ci penso io!Candy Candy!"

Potevo vedere la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi e sentire la disperazione nella sua voce.

Fui confinata in una fredda e buia prigione dalle spesse mura di pietra,dalla quale non sembrava esserci via d'uscita.

Mi sentivo morire e non riuscivo a smettere di piangere a disperarmi. Avevo paura di ciò che mi sarebbe capitato, non mi importava tanto di dovere lasciare la scuola in quanto tale, ma non volevo dare una delusione alla Zio William e se guardavo bene nel mio cuore potevo leggerci la paura che non avrei più rivisto Terence, non avrei più potuto passare del tempo con lui e soprattutto non avrei potuto porre rimedio a ciò che avevo scioccamente combinato in Scozia.

Non potevo lasciare la scuola cosi, non potevo e principalmente non volevo lasciare Terence cosi.

Nonostante mi fossi ripromessa di non piangere mi addormentai spossata dalle mie stesse lacrime.

L'indomani mattina fu svegliata da Suor Margareth che mi portava la colazione. Cercai di sapere cosa fosse successo a Terence ma lei mi rispose gentilmente che sarebbe stato meglio se mi fossi preoccupata della mia sorte.

Eppure non mi importava di me l'unica cosa a cui riuscivo a pensare era che lo avrei perso per sempre.

A quel pensiero sentii un fortissimo dolore al cuore che mi tolse il respiro. Cercai di non pensarci ma era troppo difficile.

La giornata confinata fra quelle quattro mura fu interminabile e mi sentivo come un animale in gabbia.

Cercai di mantenere la calma e di trovare una soluzione ma più ci ragionavo più la situazione mi pareva disperata.

Mi proibii di piangere ma col calare della sera, l'arrivo del buio, e dopo una giornata cosi stressante e carica di tensione,lo sconforto riuscì ad avere a meglio su di me.

Mi chiedevo cosa stesse facendo Terence e cosa gli sarebbe capitato quando all'improvviso udii la sua voce provenire dall'altro lato delle spesse mura.

"Candy sei qui dentro?"la sua voce un sussurro carico di preoccupazione. Mi si strinse il cuore e le lacrime uscirono senza che le potessi fermare.

"Terence!Sei tu?" chiesi io con la voce interrotta dai singhiozzi. Non riuscivo proprio a smettere. Mi sentivo triste, sola e avevo paura di perdere tutto ciò a cui tenevo.

Poi Terence parlò nuovamente : "Candy non piangere. Ho trovato una soluzione. Sta notte ti terrò compagnia. Perdonami per favore!"

Le sue parole mi furono di conforto e dall'abisso della mia disperazione riuscii solo a pronunciare un sospirato "Oh Terence!"

Quelle maledette mura ci separavano ma non gli avevano impedito di farmi compagnia. Il suono dell'armonica che Terence stava suonando per me, mi scaldava il cuore e mi faceva sentire meno sola.

Era stata sciocca a non capire che a me ci tenesse, era li fuori al gelo a suonare per me,il suono dell'armonica catartico e rilassante.

L'indomani mattina mi svegliai con gli occhi gonfi e il cuore pesante.

Grazie al suono dolce di quell'armonica e alla consapevolezza di non essere sola dovevo essermi addormentata.

Di mattina presto Suor Margareth venne a prendermi e mi disse che non dovevo più lasciare la scuola, e che sarei solo stata confinata per un interno mese in camera mia dopo le lezioni.

Stavo per impazzire di gioia, ciò voleva dire che avrei rivisto Terence e avrei avuto modo di spiegargli.

Ma poi quando arrivai in camera mia trovai una brevissima lettera sotto la mia porta. Era firmata TG.

Il mio cuore prese a battere velocemente, temevo che qualcosa di irrimediabile fosse accaduto, quando lessi che stava partendo per raggiungere New York caddi in ginocchio stravolta da quella notizia. Non ero pronta per una cosa del genere, il mio cuore non poteva reggere ad una separazione.

Non l'avrei lasciato andare via.

Mi rimisi in piedi, asciugai le lacrime e lasciai la scuola sulla prima carrozza che trovai.

Maledissi l'orario e la lentezza di quel mezzo, avevo il terrore di non arrivare per tempo e vedere la nave sparire all'orizzonte.

Un viaggio in piroscafo mi aveva fatto uno stupendo regalo e mi aveva fatto conoscere quel prezioso e raro gioiello e un piroscafo stava per portarmelo via per sempre.

Quando arrivai al porto tirai un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere che la nave era ancora attraccata al porto.

Mi lasciai quasi prendere dalla disperazione quando realizzai che sarebbe stato difficile trovarlo in mezzo a tutta quella gente, specie se fosse già salito e magari in cabina.

Iniziai a chiamarlo con tutta la forza di cui ero capace. Notai la vena di disperazione della mia voce e mi resi conto di quanto ero stata sciocca.

Se lo avessi perso non me lo sarei mai perdonata.

Poi ad un certo punto lo vidi sporgersi .

"Terence non partire ti prego!" sentii la mia voce che urlava a squarciagola.

Poi lui sparì e io fui nuovamente assalita dalla disperazione,temetti che non volesse più saperne di me e che si fosse ritirato in cabina per non sentire questa sciocca che lo chiamava.

Poi all'improvviso lo vidi che mi correva incontro. Era trafelato, doveva avere corso a più non posso.

Era talmente bello da mozzare il fiato e più lo guardavo e più mi rendevo conto di quanto lo amassi. Ebbene si lo amavo, lo avevo amato dallo stesso istante in cui lo avevo visto.

Il mio viso era rigato dalle lacrime, erano lacrime di felicità,almeno lo avevo raggiunto e avevo la possibilità di spiegarmi.

"Ce l'ho fatta! Avevo paura di non arrivare in tempo!" gli dissi gettandomi fra le sue braccia. Fu la cosa più naturale che riuscii a fare.

Lui mi strinse forte a sé, cosi forte come se non volesse lasciarmi andare via. Quel suo gesto mi diede una nuova speranza.

"Non mi lasciare" gli dissi implorante, la mia voce era carica di dolore e di amore.

Lui si scostò leggermente così da potermi guardare negli occhi.

Quando finalmente parlò il mio cuore esplose di gioia a sentire quelle parole e sentire nuovamente la sua voce.

"Candy! Non potrei mai lasciarti!" mi disse e poi si interruppe prima di riprendere come se cercasse di contenere l'emozione che stava provando o come se cercasse le giuste parole "Ti amo troppo per lasciarti andare via!" disse tutto d'un fiato.

"Ti amo anche io!Scusami sono stata una sciocca in Scozia… ho avuto paura di quello che provavo!" fu l'unica cosa che riuscii a dirgli, fu l'unica cosa che avrei voluto e dovuto dirgli.

Era vero lo amavo,lo amavo cosi profondamente da non riuscire a pensare di vivere senza di lui. Lo amavo cosi profondamente che quando mi aveva confessato di amarmi avevo temuto di sentirmi male per la troppa felicità. Il mio cuore non aveva mai provato una tale emozione, forse solo il giorno in cui lui mi aveva baciata.

Come per magia mi attirò a sé e mi baciò.

Gli occhi della folla erano tutti per noi, ma questa volta non m'importava, l'unica cosa importante eravamo io e lui.

Le sue labbra sfiorarono le mie in un dolcissimo bacio e mi lasciai guidare da lui in quella nuova scoperta.

Sciolse quel bacio e il mio cuore era talmente carico di emozione e traboccante di amore che quando si rivolse a me dicendomi "Andiamo a prendere il tuo biglietto?" l'unica cosa che riuscii a fare fu annuire.

Era l'inizio di una nuova storia, la nostra storia, insieme e finalmente felici, felici per sempre.


End file.
